


La melodia del cane nero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lily ascolta Sirius suonare il pianoforte.Ha partecipato a 'I prompt del lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:Sirius/LilyOh, sì, il passato può fare male. Ma a mio modo di vedere dal passato puoi scappare... Oppure imparare qualcosa.





	La melodia del cane nero

La melodia del cane nero  
  


La melodia del pianoforte risuonava nella stanza, mentre le dita di Sirius si muovevano leggere o scattavano sui tasti.

Lily ascoltava la musica farsi sempre più rapida, le note incalzanti la facevano rabbrividire. Le sue iridi verse smeraldo brillavano, illuminate dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra, attraverso la tenda candida.

Sirius teneva il capo chino, i capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Lily sorrise, guardando le spalle massicce di lui e si grattò la guancia pallida, spruzzata di efelidi.

La melodia si fece più lente, leggermente ripetitiva e cambiò di ottava.

Sirius strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, i suoi occhi scattavano seguendo lo spartito. La melodia che proveniva dal pianoforte a coda diventava più alta o più bassa, alle volte anche più lunga, a seguito dei pedali che Black premeva con le scarpe di vernice nera.

Lily accarezzò il bracciolo della poltrona, la stoffa era decorata da delle raffigurazioni di roselline rosa in sboccio. Si diede la spinta, alzandosi, il vestito azzurro quasi bianco che indossava le aderiva al corpo sinuoso. Avanzò, raggiunse la finestra e scostò completamente la tenda, la luce solare invase completamente la stanza, dissolvendo la penombra che circondava Black.

Lily si deterse le labbra sottili con la lingua, inumidendole e aprì l’infisso, il vento la investì, le ciocche ondulate dei chiari capelli vermigli le sferzarono il viso ovale.

Sirius smise di suonare e si voltò verso di lei, le gote della ragazza erano rosate.

“Non smettere. Amo come suoni” disse Lily gentilmente.

Sirius avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Era da anni che non suonavo. Mia madre mi aveva fatto impartire le lezioni a suon di colpi di bacchetta sulle dita, ma so che tu ami la musica. Volevo farti sentire qualcosa, ci tenevo” ammise.

Lily lo raggiunse, facendo scivolare le scarpe infradito che indossava sul pavimento liscio di marmo.

“Non dovresti smettere di suonare. È qualcosa che deve rimanere a te, un’arte che ti deve esaltare. Sei bravo, trasmetti molto” rispose.

Sirius chinò il capo.

“Suonare e pensare a mia madre mi fa male” ammise.

< Come i sensi di colpa per aver rubato un simile angelo al mio migliore amico. Mi dispiace James, ma lei è tutto quello che avrei mai potuto desiderare. Forse sono malvagio come il resto della mia famiglia > pensò.

Le mani tiepide della ragazza si posarono sulle sue guance e lo obbligarono ad alzare il capo.

“Oh, sì, il passato può fare male; ma, a mio modo di vedere, dal passato puoi scappare… oppure imparare qualcosa. Tuo fratello si è dimostrato un eroe ed il tuo affetto per lui è rinato come un fiore nel deserto. Ora permetti anche al meglio di ciò che sei stato, di rinascere. Supera il dolore e torna a far vibrare le corde dei cuori degli altri con la tua musica” lo pregò Lily.

Sirius le sorrise, gli occhi liquidi.

“Lo farò, mia adorata. Io te lo prometto” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Lily gli sorrise, il suo sorriso era candido ed incorniciato dalle sue labbra.

 


End file.
